Hogwarts Mystery: Tales Of A Junior Curse-Breaker
by Severus Sortiarius
Summary: Following the expulsion of his elder brother Jacob Prince from the hallowed halls of Hogwarts Castle, eleven year old Sevier Prince is given his own Hogwarts letter and direct invitation to the school from Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall herself, young Sevier finds more than he bargained for in the secret pursuit of finding out what happened to his elder brother...
1. Prologue:A Direct Invintation

**_Prologue: A Direct Invitation_**

 ** _{A/N: I believe it was about time I started an original story with my Hogwarts Mystery Character in order to pass the insufferable waiting time for the next Chapter update...For those of you who have already been playing, I've added and changed a few things from the game's plot to make fit my character's actual personality...I love that this game makes you superior to Harry Potter while being within his universe.}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 ** _September 2nd, 1984..._**

 _Front Entrance, Prince Manor, Leighton England, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he coming of a storm had been well noted by the keen dark eyes of a less than sociable Audrey Rhoswen Prince _(nee Goodemore)_ , She had been quite a formidable looking witch with her lengthy dark brown hair, light pale skin and harsh green eyes. She wore nothing but black since the day she was able to choose a color for herself in the form of fashion and dress loathing pink with every fiber of her being and yellow just the same. She spent her life knowing about the things that go bump in the night finding out first hand that life had not always been a bed of roses or that it had been altogether fair when the despot known as Tom Riddle Jr. began to rise to prominence using the dark arts and murdering innocents to cement his claim as the most powerful dark wizard whom had ever lived.

Of those so brutally butchered by were Audrey's parents when she was but a clueless babe and her muggle adoptive parents the Goodemore's not long after she'd left Hogwarts Castle and married her current husband and the father of her two sons.

To those whom had the limited opportunity of meeting Audrey, she was quite stoic woman in the face of her hardships. Her brash personality had been off putting to many not relying on her temperament to get things done in a working fashion but not to the charming and eloquent Sepherus Sylvanus Prince.

Sepherus, whom was quite tall, handsome in features, well groomed with pale skin, obsidian eyes, and short cut yet stylishly kept raven hair, had been enamored by her ever since he met her moving about the same hollowed corridors of the Slytherin dungeons. Sepherus had been quite impressive in Professor Flitwick's charms class where a young Audrey seemed to be struggling. She was adept in Potions Class where young Sepherus had been left utterly clueless.

Thinking of a rather cunning reason to be in her orbit, Sepherus proposed he tutor her in charms and she tutor him in Potions.

As one could imagine the next proposal Sepherus made was for her to become his bride as he'd been swept away by her green eyes and tsundere personality. From their union came the births of their sons Jacob Sepherus Prince whom had taken after his mother in looks with his short cut brown hair and green eyes. He had been more like his father in his approach to life it seemed and following his acceptance into Hogwarts had even developed his father's abilities in Charms work.

Sevier Sylvanus Prince, the youngest of the two children of Audrey and Sepherus had been a quiet boy with a personality that seemed to have been an odd mix of his confidence driven and daring father, and abrasively cunning and impulsive mother. It was clear that despite also having a knack for Charms like his brother, Sevier was more interested in Potions work like his mother.

From the moment young Sevier, whom resembled his father more in looks with his lengthy raven hair already dangling at his shoulders before he reached the age of ten and dark obsidian eyes always seeming to be full of mystery and wonder while alluding to a dark purpose despite his sweet-hearted nature, had been able to demonstrate magical aptitude as quite a young age he was watched over quite carefully by his mother.

At the present time, young Sevier and his mother had just been entering the vast and rather dark entrance hall of Prince Manor. The onset of rain had been a rather auspicious sign if ever there was one as far as Audrey Prince had been concerned and she made it a point to note such things.

The entirety of the wizarding world had been in a constant state of uproar despite the reported death of the despot Voldemort and the subsequent disbanding of his Death Eater forces. The murder of the Potters had been the subject of many conversation wither anyone wanted to engage in it or not. Sevier had heard the tale more than once and thought it cowardly that such an said to be accomplished wizard had to go for an innocent baby due to fear of him destroying him in the future. The young lad had been quite an accomplished thinker had approached his father with the question of why the likes of Voldemort had been a coward and he'd only been eight years of age.

There was no doubt in Audrey Prince's mind that her younger son would be vastly different when it came to his time to venture to Hogwarts Castle yet she still worried for him.

News had been spread all over the wizarding world about the terrible reign of the Death Eaters and their maniacal leader The Dark Lord Voldemort, She had been a resident Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital, while her husband Sepherus Sylvanus Prince, was a well known Ministry Of Magic employee working in the Dark Artifacts department.

Needless to say, neither of Sevier's parents were thrilled to receive a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ where the article had taken the liberty of outright classifying their eldest child, Jacob Prince, as being in cahoots with the so called Dark Lord and his Death Eaters following his expulsion from Hogwarts Castle School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Sevier himself had been shocked to say the least when he and his mother returned home from an outing to celebrate the younger Prince's eleventh birthday and found a letter from Hogwarts delivered by owl and containing the signature of Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall awaiting their arrival.

While it was true that Sevier had just turned eleven and had been looking forward to attending Hogwarts since his brother's first year when the lad would venture back to the Manor and inform his younger sibling of all the wonders that awaiting him at Hogwarts.

The day Jacob had gotten his letter, their parents were filled with absolute pride and went out of their way to tell him so at every opportunity. Sevier often wondered what his own experiences would be like as Jacob went on to tell him all about the Professors he'd have and the level of skill for each class.

The most intriguing to Sevier had been Charms class due to Jacob's tales of Professor Flitwick, the only resident half-goblin Professor anyone knew. Jacob had gone on and on about his enjoyment of Professor Flitwick's class and how the rather impressive Professor often remarked about Jacob making a fine Ravenclaw if things had not been different. Sevier had known first hand that Jacob was sorted into Slytherin House, much like their parents during their time at Hogwarts and he wished to make the ranks of Slytherin himself.

Audrey Prince eyed the owl carrying the letter addressed to her youngest son with disdain for a few moments before proceeding into the main part of the manor to rid herself of her constricting travel attire, which had still been black of course.

If it had been left up to her, she would have nothing more to do with Hogwarts given how her eldest son had gone missing shortly after being expelled and the rumors did a great bit of damage to their family's stellar reputation.

Sevier turned his attention to the large brown owl as it dropped the invitation into his waiting pale hands. He'd been still wearing his travel clothes, equally black in color like his mother's and right proper in terms of his father's strict design for him.

A long gray sleeves offset the traditional black of the waist coat and trousers with a good deal of silver chain trimmings, large silver buttons from the high neck collar down, high boots with small silver serpent symbols on the end and of course a small sharp white dragon's tooth necklace bound in gold that hung from his neck that once belonged to Jacob.

"Do read the letter boy." said Audrey despite her lack of enthusiasm about his leaving for Hogwarts.

Sevier nodded and quickly opened the letter so engrossed in the neatly written spirited text that it was as if they would transfigure themselves off the parchment.

 ** _{"Congratulations, we are pleased to inform you, Sevier Sylvanus Prince, that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment, term begins soon, we will be waiting your owl._**

 ** _-Deputy Head Mistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts Castle}_**

"Surprising." said the voice of Sepherus Prince as he entered the entrance hall following his son's finishing of reading his Hogwarts Letter. "Given all the trouble with Jacob it's a wonder they've extended an invitation to Sevier."

The young raven haired wizard looked upon his father with an arched brow. He didn't seem all that enthusiastic about his impending trip to Hogwarts either.

"I suppose I shall venture with him to Diagon Alley to get his things in order." said Audrey making her way toward the family sitting room.

"I suppose so." replied Sepherus giving a rather strange look to his youngest son for a moment. "Do ensure that you refrain from disgracing us any further while you are in attendance."

Sevier nodded in obedience before Sepherus too took his leave of him. The young wizard looked back down at his Hogwarts letter. Even if his parents weren't excited for him, he had been finally in possession of the letter he was seemingly awaiting his whole life not even their indifference for his accomplishment could take this away from him as his mind set to work on all the possibility that awaited him at Hogwarts.

Of all of those wondrous things moving through his mind at alarming speeds, Charms class had been the most anticipated event, next to his house sorting of course.

four poster bed alone as the rays of the sun disturbed his sleep as they got passed the white drapes much too cheery for his taste in terms of decoration.


	2. Chapter 1:The Actualizing Of Dreams

**_Chapter 1: The Actualizing Of Dreams_**

 ** _A "MC" SP/MS fanfic by The Sortiarius 13_**

 ** _A/N:I OWN NOTHING, This is for my amusement and others if you feel so incline to venture with me...The Characters and all rights Belong to J.K. Rowling, but I like to venture into her playground...particularly when it comes to a certain Potions Master...No Money is being made off this...and I'm quite alright with that...Stress relief and letting my imagination run wild is all I care about here...and of course Reviews...I'll try and watch my spelling but it does tend to go awry in the heat of the moment when typing so bare with me...RATED M and it's not changing...I won't be as descriptive as some other writers out of respect to the characters, but I will make them HUMAN._**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...Feeling the onset of a cold coming on hopefully I can be rid of it before it gets going...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _Sevier's Bedroom, Prince Manor, Leighton England, Wizarding World..._

 **F** inally alone after having just come from an outing with his mother and dealing with the news of being accepted into Hogwarts, Sevier had decided to head to his bedroom not wishing to become more of a nuisance to his already annoyed mother and rather preoccupied father. They had enough on their minds in dealing with what happened to Jacob over the course of his terms at Hogwarts. The Daily Prophet made a big deal out of saying that Jacob had been expelled and that he ran away from home, but the reality was that he had never even returned home to begin with.

Pondering the fate of his missing brother possibly as often as his parents had been, Sevier entered his bedroom taking a brief moment to not the forest green walls lined with magically enhanced wall coverings in the form of serpents that ran along the length of his walls and kept him amused once he bothered to glance over them. As one could have expected the whole room had been Slytherin Esq. in perpetration for his inevitable journey and preferred Hogwarts House.

The room had an air of intellectual capabilities and kept quite neat from the bookshelf that contained more than one hundred volumes of books both Muggle and Wizarding in their content and in alphabetical order. The furniture consisted of a lot of dark wood and in the center along the wall once one entered his bedroom was the large black four poster bed dressed in Slytherin colors of forest green, black and silver from the pillows to the crisp clean bed-sheets.

He even had a desk to do his work and a small area for housing and caring for plants magically fitted into his room with the best of intent on the part of his mother whom had despite being stoic when it came to emotions nurtured his talents although she was quite adamant about him not being able to practice magic outside of wizarding society. To put it plainly, Audrey had not let her children do much of anything outside of wizarding law. Which is why Jacob's apparent expulsion had been something of a shock to her.

Sevier's father on the other hand, secretly encouraged it when not in ear shot of his wife. He had been an amusing sort of man and warm with his wife and children despite his down to business demeanor and rather quick temper when dealing with others of his kind especially at the Ministry Of Magic Offices where he worked.

Taking a moment to let it sink in that this would been one of the last few nights he spent in his childhood bedroom before he boarded the Hogwarts Express to finally tour the hallowed halls of Hogwarts Castle himself, the raven haired wizard made his way toward his slowly growing plants looking them over and admiring his own hard work and dedication.

He knew first hand just how difficult it would be to get the best scores in Herbology and the lovely Nirnroots were just the thing to practice growing before hitting the classroom. Jacob had given him full details on what to study to get a leg up on the competition in Slytherin House and whom to avoid.

In fact the list of avoid had been quite interesting to say the least.

Jacob spoke highly of the Transfiguration Professor McGonagall.

He loved Professor Flitwick's charms class and spoke of it almost everyday before he was expelled and subsequently disappeared. He got good marks in Herbology of course and had like Professor Sprout a lot. He had even spoke highly of the Headmaster Dumbledore despite being in Slytherin house and not truly in the older wizard's orbit.

He spoke of his Head of House, a young Professor by the name of Severus S. Snape. It amused Sevier to no end that the youngest Professor at the school would turn out to be his rather distant cousin Severus, whom his father had little regard for given that it was a known rumor that Severus had been a death eater serving Voldemort before his fall October 31st of 1981.

Sepherus Prince had little to say about Severus Snape and their blood relation via The Prince Family line even before it was rumors going about in relation to the wizard's death eater status. Sevier had suspected it had to do with Snape's father being a Muggle and his mother being disowned by her wizarding family for marrying him. Unlike his father, Sevier had been quite impressed with Severus Snape's resume in terms of his accomplishments.

Not everyone can say they became a Potions Master at a young age and an innovator of a few well known spells. There was also the fact that Severus Snape was the youngest Professor in Hogwarts History, starting his teaching career shortly after graduating and at the age of twenty one. His first year had been 1980 during Jacobs's terms at Hogwarts and Sevier found himself curious as to what kind of teacher his distant cousin would make for him.

None the less, Sevier wished to make a good impression on his possibly Head of House if only for the sake of saving face for family.

Having worked himself into a mental frenzy, Sevier turned his attention to his large black four poster bed, crashing into it as he dared to envision just how his time at Hogwarts would go. One thing he was certain of, he had no intention on bringing further shame to the family name. Jacob and Snape had both done enough damage to how the wizarding world had seen the Prince family line and he was in no way going to bring more disappointment upon his mother and father.

Swept up in excitement for what the future might bring and the possibility of realizing at least one of his childhood dreams, Sevier fell into a contented slumber still clutching his Hogwarts letter in his hands. Images of the ever changing enchanted ceiling inside the Great Hall and floating candles had been the last thing his weary mind had let him see before he was at last given to the depths of his slumber.


	3. Chapter 2:Books, Rodents, And Wands

**_Chapter 2: Books, Rodents, And Wands..._**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

 **S** winging bricks had gotten the young Sevier Prince's attention as he followed his rather briskly walking mother into the place where business had always been booming in the wizarding world. There were various people in all shapes and sizes walking about some scrambling to get the items for their children headed off to Hogwarts giving a mix of angst and sorrow over the inevitable departure of their little ones.

There was a great deal of noise, many sights to be seen and of course smells to enjoy as well as to endure as the young raven haired wizard moved about the infamous wizarding alley with his mother.

Audrey had been her usual prim and proper self ensuring that Sevier had been well groomed and his clothes neat for his trip despite being in plain black school robes with a rather plain shirt and tie like the other soon to be Hogwarts students moving about the alley attempting to gather their supplies for the school term.

"You can have one familiar with you at Hogwarts." said the rather stern looking witch eyeing her son after quickly going over the parchment that lists the rules and regulations at Hogwarts. "Only one."

Sevier had thought for a moment, not even Jacob had a familiar when he attended Hogwarts. Not that he cared, he'd been far too busy with his studies in Charms class to ever give anything else the proper attention. In fact if meals were not regulated and bathing a must, he didn't think Jacob would have given himself the proper attention needed to get through his day.

Delighted to get a familiar of his own, the raven haired wizard ventured with his mother into one of the shops selling them. The obsidian eyes of the boy fell upon a gray rodent with a white underbelly and stubby rat legs and a pink tail like that of a worm. The rat was in a sense busily chewing on a bit of cheese left in the corner of it's container and seemed rather content to stay there until Sevier stuck his hand into it and offered him a sniff.

Dropping the cheese almost instantly, the gray rat, which Sevier noted had a series of vertical light black stripes along it's back ran to his dangling hand and sniffed it curiously.

"I think he likes you." said the shopkeeper with a smile. "He's never ventured far from that little corner before."

Sevier stared down at the rodent meeting it's beady little black eyes and smiled.

"I'll take him." he said excited at the prospect of owning a familiar.

"A rodent?" asked Audrey with an arched brow.

One could already tell from her wrinkled nose and disgusted demeanor that she had been no fan of this particular rat.

"Yes, he's quite handy and easier to manage." replied Sevier giving reason for his selection of a rodent familiar.

With a sigh, Audrey Prince resigned herself to the fact that her son had chosen a rat of all things as a pet.

"At least it isn't a slimy toad." she remarked utterly repulsed by toads since attending Hogwarts in her day.

Sevier smiled looking down at the gray rodent that seemed well at home in his hand.

"I think I'll call you...Tobias." he said with a sweet smile that only a small boy innocent of heart could make.

"Tobias?" asked Audrey arching a brow after paying for the creature. "Why on earth would you name him that?"

"Well to be honest father gave me the idea." replied Sevier meeting his mother's curious gaze. "He's always going on about some rat in the family line named Tobias and I believed it fitting."

For the first time in months, Audrey Prince laughed in genuine amusement. She had known all too well the kind of rat her husband spoke of and it was more or less a rat of the two legged make than the scampering rodent in her son's clutches.

"What's so funny Mother?" asked Sevier with an arched brow and a quizzical look upon his face.

"Never mind." replied Audrey once more slipping back into her usual stoic expression. "Let's get you the rest of your supplies...let us hope this Tobias is less of a disappointing addition to the family than his namesake."

She took one last look down at her son's new companion and smiled to herself just as the two of them made their way out of the shop and into the ally way.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Outside Flourish and Blott's, Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

Unable to contain his most recent wave of excitement, Sevier Prince continued to look over his Hogwarts letter more than pleased to have been invited to the prestigious school of magic and follow in the footsteps of his parents and elder brother, at least to some degree. Audrey Prince moved briskly down the alley until she stopped, forcing her preoccupied son to look up just before he collided with another boy whom had been standing just outside the infamous shop known to many as Flourish and Blott's.

He had not been quick enough in his attempts to stop before he and the other boy crashed into one another and fell onto the cold hard cobblestone ground. Moving quickly, Sevier got to his feet and gathered the numerous books that the other boy had been carrying just after leaving the shop.

"Sorry." said Sevier moving about collecting them.

"Not to worry." said the other boy, dusting himself off and collecting the formerly askew books as well.

Sevier helped him finish collecting them and piled them back into his arms before fishing the boy's thin black horn-rimmed spectacles from the ground and dusting them off. He inspected them to ensure they weren't broken and placed them rather kindly back onto the other boy's face.

The raven haired wizard got a look at the fellow soon to be Hogwarts student and smiled. He had been a thin lad as well with a noticeably dark complexion with short unkempt black hair and thin cheek bones. He smiled back at Sevier despite being quite a bit nervous.

"That's a lot of books." said Sevier making small talk.

"Some are even for classes." replied the boy unable to hide his passion for reading. "Once you come out of Flourish and Blotts you might be having as much trouble as I am at the moment."

"I'll bet." replied Sevier in agreement.

Audrey Prince turned her attention to her son and his new acquaintance.

"Why don't you go ahead and gather your books and your wand." she said going over the parchment that listed his supplies once more. "I shall gather what remains of the list and you can wait with your new friend once I have returned."

"As you say Mother." replied Sevier respectfully.

Audrey took her leave of the boys satisfied that her son would not be of the mind to disobey her wishes should she be gone longer than she planned.

Turning back to the boy with the books, Sevier had been surprised to note that boy had shrunken them with a well timed spell and placed them into his pocket.

"Reducio." he had said smoothly with a smile after having accomplished it so easily despite it being his umpteenth time using the spell since practicing it at home.

"That's an impressive bit of magic." said Sevier in awe of the boy for a few moments.

"You think so?" he asked with an arched brow. "It didn't look as if I spent all summer practicing it?"

Sevier had been amused by this boy and thought he had been quite clever.

"Not in the slightest." he replied.

The boy sighed in relief.

"Truth be told it's the only spell I know." he replied. "Or rather it's the only safe spell my mother would let me practice before coming to Hogwarts."

"I understand." replied Sevier. "My mother isn't big on magic outside of Hogwarts either."

"Mother's even when they are protecting us, they find a way to negate some of our fun." remarked the boy. "I'm Rowan by the way...Rowan Khanna."

The pale raven haired wizard extended his hand to shake that of Rowan's.

"Sevier Prince." he said with a good deal of confidence and pride in his lineage.

"Prince you say?" asked Rowan shaking his hand with a shocked expression. "Are you by any chance related to a Jacob Prince?"

"He's my elder brother." replied Sevier not at all wishing to go into the details of his blood relation to Rowan.

"The same Jacob Prince whom had been expelled from Hogwarts and is rumored to be working for You Know Who..." said Rowan appearing to be pondering something.

"I'm nothing like my brother." replied Sevier getting a bit defensive. "He was a disgrace to his family and I shall not be so careless."

Rowan held up his hands.

"Calm down...I didn't mean to upset you...I was just pondering the odds of meeting the brother of a rather infamous wizard." he explained. "Anyway it's nice to meet you Sevier for what ever it's worth and I don't believe your brother joined the death eaters...The Daily Prophet is questionable source material for news in the wizarding world and everyone knows it."

Sevier appeared to have calmed a bit.

"I'm sorry too Rowan." he replied in an exhausted tone. "I just never expected to have to defend my family legacy so soon."

Rowan smiled and placed his hand on Sevier's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." he said smoothly. "I think you are going to do great things at Hogwarts."

Sevier nodded feeling the excitement return to him about venturing to the school he had dreamed of attending ever since he found he could do magic.

"I suppose I should be getting my books now." said the raven haired wizard.

"Right." said Rowan with a smile. "Well don't let me keep you."

Taking one last look at Rowan Khanna, Sevier Prince made his way into the infamous bookstore.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Flourish and Blotts, Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

The scent of dust and parchment filled the rather timing nostrils of Sevier Prince as he entered the bookstore for the first time. It had been a refreshingly interesting place to be surrounded by a good deal of knowledge, like a library but more homely due to eventual ownership of the tomes and volumes that lined the thick wood shelves by the masses.

Sevier quickly sought out the books he needed, knowing all too well that staying in the shop any longer than necessary would not go over well with his mother. Audrey Prince did not like to be kept waiting and there was a bit more that the young wizard wanted to know about the boy Rowan Khanna that he had only thought of as he entered the shop.

With his own high pile of books in hand, the pale wizard exited the shop and was more than pleased to find Rowan still waiting with a rather inviting smile filed across his thin face.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

"Looks like you could use some assistance." said Rowan casually getting out his wand and charming the pile of books until they were pocket sized and fit into the palm of Sevier's right hand. "There you are."

"Thanks." said Sevier in gratitude.

He would have had to wait for his mother's assistance and there was no telling how long before she returned to him.

"Don't mention it." replied Rowan. "Consider it my way of apologizing for my apparent rudeness earlier."

"You were merely being inquisitive, I was the one whom was rude." admitted Sevier placing his order of books into his pocket. "I apologize for my outburst."

Rowan offered him another smile.

"It looks like you're to get your wand next." he said already having his own put away following use of the spell to reduce the size of Sevier's books.

"I wonder what it'll be." said Sevier not at all giving much thought to this part of his shopping.

"They say the wand chooses the wizard." said Rowan. "And I should know, my family makes them on our tree farm."

"Tree farm?" asked Sevier with an arched brow.

"Indeed." replied Rowan with a hint of pride. "I've spent whole summers watching my father and grandfather cut down trees to be used for making wands to be shipped to Ollivanders."

"Wow." said Sevier intrigued by Rowan's upbringing.

"Of course I was more inclined to stay inside and read most summers." replied the sheepish looking boy. "Well off you go...and by the way...do you think I should purchase something in the way of an accessory in celebration for arriving at Hogwarts?"

"I think a nice scarf is what you'll need." replied Sevier before venturing into Ollivanders.

"Thanks." replied Rowan shortly before he went inside the shop.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Ollivanders Wands Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

From the moment Sevier entered Ollivanders, he could feel the rather unsettling gaze of the old wizard's dark eyes upon him as he neared the counter. Garrick Ollivander had been quite the sight and many a witch and wizard came to him before receiving their wands and going on to achieve either greatness or ruin. He had been a man of considerable respect within the wizarding world given his unique profession as wand maker like his father before him.

"Step closer boy." came the deep and rather hurried tone of Ollivander's aged voice filling the rather cautious young wizard's ears.

Sevier stepped closer as Ollivander offered him the wand he held within his aged and leather grasp.

"This wand is made of Applewood with a dragon-heartstring core and 13" in length." said Ollivander eyeing Sevier closely. "What say you give it a try?"

Not needing to be told twice, Sevier Prince took the wand in his own thin pale hands and examined it. There looked to be nothing remarkable about the small piece of wood and even less than that it seemed to be incapable of doing anything impressive from the boy's standpoint. For all intents and purposes it seemed to merely be a wooden stick carved in the simplest of fashions.

Sevier gave the wand a flick and caused numerous cases to fall off the shelves. Ollivander didn't seem as startled to note the wand had not taken to the boy as the young pale wizard had been.

"S-Sorry about the mess." he said rather timidly despite his earlier enthusiasm to try his hand at making some magic. He knew his mother would not take to kindly to his apparent vandalism of another's property.

"I suppose it was to be expected, it wasn't entirely your fault dear boy...after all it is the wand that chooses the wizard." said Ollivander appearing deep in thought.

His hard pressed eyes seemed to be boring into the very soul of the boy before him.

"I wonder." he said reaching among the shelves behind him and producing a wand box.

Sevier watched the old man rather intently as his aged hands eagerly as he took apart the box with expert hands and produced a dark wand with seemingly golden vines wrapped around it.

"Tell me child, when your older brother not only found himself expelled from Hogwarts but went missing, how did it make you feel?" asked Ollivander his eyes fixated on the young man before him.

Sevier had never spoken about his elder sibling before, a young ruffian his mother had taken in upon discovery of him hiding in her cellar. He'd been given the surname of Prince just the same despite not sharing the blood of the baby boy whom had come into the seemingly exhausted woman's care before him.

"I'd rather not speak of Jacob if that is alright with you." replied Sevier seemingly embittered.

He had had enough of discussing his relation to him for one day despite knowing it would only get worse when he ventured to Hogwarts.

"Do I detect a bit of anger as far as your brother is concerned?" asked Ollivander with an arched brow.

"Possibly." replied Sevier honestly. "He was a bloody disgrace to the family name and broke our mother's heart with his foolish ventures."

"I sense the spirit of a fighter in you, why don't you give this wand a try." said Ollivander handing the strange looking blackthorn wand to Sevier.

The moment the strange wood wand touched his pale fingertips, there was a tingling sensation as if the wand and the magic within him were combining. It wasn't long before the wand managed to pull the dormant magical energy to the surface and a burst of white light surged before the eyes of the old wand maker and the seemingly bewildered young raven haired wizard.

"Ah." said Ollivander pleased to have orchestrated yet another match between wand and wizard. "I suspect great things will come of you young Mr. Prince, great things indeed."

With that, Sevier left the wand maker's shop and headed back out into Diagon Alley.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

With his new wand, books and rodent familiar Tobias in tow, Sevier had everything he need that his mother hadn't stuffed into his trunk ready to be delivered to Hogwarts Castle. Venturing back out into the alley, Sevier had been once more treated to the sight of Rowan Khanna.

"That's a nice looking wand you've got there Sevier Prince." said Rowan with a smile. "Blackthorn, if I'm not mistaken."

Sevier had once more been impressed.

"Indeed it is." he replied with a smile of his own. "You know your wands Rowan Khanna."

"Indeed I do." replied Rowan with a hint of pride.

Audrey Prince arrived after having completed her part of the shopping and nodded curtly in the direction of Rowan Khanna. It seemed her son had indeed made a friend during their trip and he wouldn't have to deal with being alone during his first train ride to Hogwarts.

"Come along Sevier." she said moving toward the train station. "I suppose you should too Mr. Khanna was it?"

"Indeed Madam." replied Rowan pleased that he didn't have to board the Hogwarts Express alone.

"Coming mother." Replied Sevier pleased to have company his own age as well.

Audrey Prince escorted both the soon to be Hogwarts students to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She didn't know what adventures awaited her son once he had been gone but she was determined to ensure he didn't turn out like his elder brother. Looking back between him and Rowan. She hoped the young bookworm could be a good influence on him if nothing else after having learned how dangerous it was for any of her children to be left to their own devices from Jacobs' rather friendless existence.


	4. Chapter 3:All Aboard The Hogwarts Expre

**_Chapter 3: All Aboard The Hogwarts Express_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Hogwarts Express, Wizarding World..._

 **O** nce the Hogwarts Express pulled away from Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Sevier Prince bid farewell to his watchful mother and sat back against the seat staring out the large window anticipating all the sights to be seen as he and Rowan Khanna sat in their rather empty train car awaiting their arrival to Hogwarts Castle. The air had been filled with excitement and the chatter of anticipating students as they reflected on what Hogwarts house they wished to be sorted into not at all knowing the ramifications of what house choices would have on their collective Hogwarts journeys.

"What Hogwarts House are you hoping to get into?" asked Rowan looking from his window toward Sevier Prince.

"Slytherin." replied Sevier evenly.

He had been well aware of Slytherin's less than savory reputation among the other citizens of the wizarding world but he wasn't in the least bit daunted by it. Voldemort or no Voldemort, Slytherin was a house to be proud of given the level of resourceful cunning of it's members and their steadfast abilities in the workplace. Both his mother and father had been Slytherins after all and vastly successful in their chosen fields of work as well as quite supportive of anyone not linked to the infamous despot Voldemort.

As the train continued along its destination, Sevier's pet mouse familiar Tobias made himself comfortable as he peeked out of his front pocket to have a look at the ever changing venue. He seemed to settle into Sevier's care nicely despite having been purchased from a shop in Hogsmeade.

"Did you get a familiar Rowan?" asked Sevier looking up from where the rodent Tobias was tickling his fingers via his small white whiskers.

"No." replied the ecstatic boy. "I prefer books over pets any day...less time away from reading that way...besides my family already has an owl."

"My family has an owl too." said the raven haired wizard. "We call him Chaos."

"What an interesting name." said Rowan with an inquisitive look as he fiddled with his glasses. "Why Chaos?"

"My father says that's about all he's good for when not delivering post." replied Sevier with a smile. "My father gets quite grumpy about a lot of things since he began working in the Dark Artifacts Department of the Ministry of Magic...of course he's only gotten even more grumpy due to the news about Jacob."

"I'm sorry about your brother." said Rowan sympathetic.

"It's fine." replied Sevier turning his attention back to Tobias. "It won't be long before we enter Hogwarts Castle."

"No it won't." agreed Rowan.

"What Hogwarts house are you planning on getting into?" asked Sevier breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"My mother thinks I'd make a good Ravenclaw." replied Rowan with a smile. "I suppose she's right with all the books I've been reading and my ambition to become a Hogwarts Professor."

"A Hogwarts Professor?" asked Sevier with an arched brow.

"Indeed." replied Rowan happily.

"Sounds like you have it all planned out." said the raven haired wizard.

"I do actually..." began Rowan only to be cut off by the appearance of a girl with strange pink hair suddenly bursting into their train car. "Is there something you're looking for?"

The rather mischievous looking girl put a her index finger to her cherry red lips indicating that she wished for Rowan to be silent. Shocked that she had even requested this he fell silent almost immediately.

Sevier sat quietly observing the two of them and trying to get a read on the strange girl with pink hair.

A group of students ran past the quiet train car they had been in and continued to race about as if looking for the girl with pink hair for some odd reason. Once the shadows of the group had disappeared, the girl stood up dusted herself off and slid rather easily into the seat in front of the two boys bound for Hogwarts like any other student.

"Who might I ask are you?" asked Sevier eyeing the strange girl and her ridiculously pink locks.

"My names Tonks." she replied leaning back in the seat. "And thanks for not squealing when you saw me."

"I'm Rowan Khanna." said the boy fixing his glasses. "This is Sevier Prince."

"Prince?" asked the girl known as Tonks with an arched brow. "I've heard that name somewhere before."

She seemed to be pondering where as the train came to a screeching halt indicating that they had arrived at their collective destination.

"Well, Sevier's brother was in _The Daily Prophet_." said Rowan sudden putting his hand over his mouth. "Sorry Sevier...I can't seem control myself when dispensing information."

Sevier sighed knowing he'd have to confront this aspect of his journey to Hogwarts sooner or later.

"Jacob Prince is your brother?" asked Tonks with wide eyes. "Wow...I had no idea I was sitting in the train car with someone famous."

"Jacob was a notorious trouble maker and I have no intention of duplicating his idiocy." replied Sevier getting to his feet.

Tonks smiled.

"That's too bad...I happen to like troublemakers." she said getting to her feet as well. "If and when you do decided to follow in your notorious brother's footsteps and give Hogwarts a run for it's galleons...look me up making a bit of trouble happens to be my favorite pass time."

Once the doors opened, Tonks had slipped out into the crowd of students that were exiting the train. Sevier and Rowan made their way out as well as other means of reaching Hogwarts castle were required in order to truly make it to the school.

"Sorry Sevier." said Rowan apologizing yet again for his outburst.

"It's fine Rowan." replied Sevier making sure he had his rodent Tobias secure in his front pocket before leaving the train. "Let's just get to the school and see where we'll be placed."

Rowan nodded and silently agreed to follow his new found friend's lead. The boys entered the row boats and found themselves sailing to Hogwarts Castle as it loomed upon the high rocky cliffs in the distance and the icy breeze from the high winds and the cold ocean had saw to the idle chatter being kept to a minimum.

Sevier knew that from this point on he'd be in an uphill battle if he was going to prove that he was nothing at all like his wayward elder brother.


	5. Chapter 4:The Sorting Of A Lifetime

**_Chapter 4: The Sorting Of A Lifetime_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 **U** pon entry to the prestigious Great Hall of Hogwarts Castle, Sevier Prince had been more than impressed by the spacious room and the vast number of students that had already crowded the hall in their various Hogwarts robes. It was an interesting sight to see students of all ages sorted via the colors of their robes and house crests. Everything had been just as Jacob described when he spoke to his younger sibling about the wonders of Hogwarts back home.

The Gryffindors were all identified via the Scarlet coloring of their robes and the lion crest. The Hogwarts house that had been dedicated to Courage and Boldness.

The Hufflepuff's had been wearing robes with Gold coloring and a house crest that had been a rather impressive badger. Jacob had told his brother the house had been known to house members infamous for their Loyalty and the value of Friendship.

Sevier had not needed his brother's input to note the houses of Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

He knew the Ravenclaw students to be among the best and brightest of any other Hogwarts House and their bright Sapphire colored robes were as impressive as the Eagle on their crest. Professor Flitwick had been their head of house and the director of The Frog Choir.

Sevier had no interest in becoming a singer but he had heard tales of their wonderful singing from his elder brother especially during the holidays.

The obsidian orbs of the young wizard hopeful had moved toward the Slytherin table. He had wanted to prove himself and become a fifth Generation Slytherin as his father and now disgraced elder brother had long before him. It seemed he had waited his entire life to finally get the chance to dawn the Emerald robes and Serpent crest.

Rowan stood beside him as Professor McGonagall ushered the new arrivals toward the center of the Great Hall. The sorting hat had been just as strange in person as Jacob had described in his tales of the means of sorting a witch or wizard into their proper houses.

The youngest member of The Prince household had no fear as he looked over his future professors until finally noting the rather gaunt appearance of the ebony clad pale wizard whom had been the Head of Slytherin for the past four years.

"That's Professor Snape, the youngest Professor here at Hogwarts." whispered Rowan trying his best not to look directly at the imposing pale wizard who's towering height rivaled that of even Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. "He teaches Potions."

"I know who he is and what he teaches." said Sevier not taking his eyes off The Potions Professor. "I am also well aware that he's The Head Of Slytherin House."

"You know when you two are in the same room I can kind of see a resemblance." said Rowan.

"Of course you do." replied Sevier still watching Professor Snape. "He's my cousin."

"You're cousin?" asked Rowan.

"Shhhh." replied The young raven haired wizard. "My father doesn't like the fact that they are related and Snape doesn't like to be reminded of how he was shunned by his wizarding relatives."

"But...wow...you're related to both Jacob Prince and Professor Severus Snape...how can you ever expect people not to talk about it?" asked Rowan looking back between Sevier and Snape once again.

"Just don't give them anything to talk about." replied Sevier.

As the two boys whispered Professor Minerva McGonagall called forth the first to be sorted out of the newest batch of Hogwarts students.

"Prince, Sevier." she said calling the now startled young wizard to the front to be sorted.

"Good luck Sevier." whispered Rowan.

The obsidian eyed young wizard turned his attention toward his sorting as he made his way toward the seat at the center of everyone's attention and patiently awaited Professor McGonagall to place the sorting hat on top of his head.

"Hmmm...familiar...very familiar...such a keen mind...and a steadfast heart...but you are cunning...oh so cunning..." said the strange looking worn brown hat as it seemed to come to life in an instant with it's sunken eyes opening and it's equally sunken mouth moving. "Yes you are a bright one and I can see great things in your future...possibly greater than anything that even your elder brother has accomplished...the blood of a Prince through and through...and as such where to place you?"

Sevier did his best to keep his eyes straight forward as he caught sight of the familiar green and silver banner of Slytherin.

"Hmmm yes...a Slytherin you are and a Slytherin you always shall be..." muttered the sorting hat. "BETTER BE SLYTHERIN!"

A smile filed across the pale face of the young wizard as he found himself being given the house colors and crest of Slytherin before making his way over toward his assigned table for the welcome feast.

Rowan had been up next and had been just as shocked as everyone else in the Great Hall when the sorting hat announced him as being a Slytherin.

The strange girl from the train had gone up after him.

"Tonks, Nymphadora." said Professor McGonagall

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the sorting hat once more surprising everyone in attendance.

There had been another girl, a peculiar sight with her low cut brown hair and strange orange patch along her front bang. Her eyes had been violet in color and she had skin as pale as the moon. Her fingernails had been painted black and she seemed to be quite comfortable with everyone's eyes being on her once Professor McGonagall called her forward.

"Snyde, Merula." said the deputy Headmistress once more about to place the sorting hat on top of a new student's head.

The girl with the strange orange bangs, Merula Snyde had been the very picture of poise as she sat down in the chair as if it had been a throne and basked in the attention of everyone's eyes still being on her.

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the sorting hat shortly before being placed upon her head.

Once she joined Sevier and Rowan at the Slytherin table everyone's eyes had gone to the next student.

"Lee, Barnaby." said Professor McGonagall.

Sevier's eyes had not left the strange new addition to Slytherin house despite Rowan going out of his way to get his friend's attention.

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the sorting hat.

"Murk, Ismelda." said Professor McGonagall.

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the sorting hat again.

"Tuttle, Elizabeth." announced Professor McGonagall before placing the hat on top of the next student's head.

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the sorting hat.

It seemed Slytherin house had gotten four students in a row this round of the sorting.

Sevier turned his attention back to the sorting as the final four students were to be sorted. He noted one had vibrant red hair seemed to resemble another student whom had been sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Weasley, Charlie." said Professor McGonagall as if she had not been in the least surprised to see the young lad.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the sorting hat despite barely even being placed upon the red head wizard's head.

Next had been a rather thin red head girl with a mischievous gleam behind her eyes.

"Karasu, Tulip." said Professor McGonagall calling up the next student and placing the hat on top of her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the sorting hat.

The sorting seemed to surprise her most of all as she moved toward the table with her fellow Sapphire clad Ravenclaws.

"Haywood, Penelope." said the deputy Headmistress calling the next student to be sorted.

Sevier noted this girl had been quite beautiful with long braided yellow hair and bright blue eyes.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the sorting hat.

The girl known as Penelope Haywood made her way toward the table with her fellow Hufflepuffs cheering her as she did.

"She seems like a nice girl." said Rowan with something of a smile.

"Yeah." replied Sevier turning his attention back to the Slytherin table as he caught another glimpse of Merula Snyde while she had been busy watching the sorting.

"Copper, Benjamin!" said Professor McGonagall calling forth the final student to be sorted.

The last student had been a rather timid blond haired boy with dark brown eyes that cringed as everyone's eyes shifted toward him.

He nearly jumped out his skin when he sat down and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat onto his head.

"Hmmm...curious...yes...a certain strength of character..." said the hat seeming to ponder the timid boy's placing. "Better be sure...hmmm...alright...GRYFFINDOR!"

The boy had been just as shocked as everyone in the Great Hall seemed to be as he made his way toward the Gryffindor table.

Sevier's attention had briefly been on the girl with the strange orange bangs as she seemed greatly amused by the timid boy's sorting.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood before everyone once the sorting was over and addressed the students for the upcoming year.

"The boy who lived is safe and we are once more free to enjoy our feast." he said. "I want to bid a hearty welcome to those you joining us here in the Great Hall for the first time and welcome back to those whom have been here before."

"I still can't believe we're both Slytherins Sevier." said Rowan interrupting Sevier's listening of Dumbledore's speech.

The obsidian eyes of the newest Slytherin member of the Prince family had not been on the aged Headmaster whom had been a staple of both Hogwarts and Magical Government for a great many years but on the younger wizard whom unlike his significantly aged colleagues had been teaching for a short time.

"I still can't believe our new Head of House is your cousin." said Rowan.

"Quiet." said Sevier not wishing to let that bit of information be shared with the rest of the Slytherins. "I don't want to talk about that."

He had enough of an uphill battle with being the younger sibling of the publicly disgraced Jacob Prince he didn't need to be deflecting gossip about his relation to his Head of House as well.

The Potions Professor's obsidian gaze narrowed when he caught the boy staring at him and it prompted Sevier to attempt to show his new Head of House and elder cousin that he wasn't one to back down from any challenge even from him.

Before long the welcome feast had been at an end and everyone was instructed to follow their house prefects to their respective common rooms before being assigned their sleeping quarters.


	6. Chapter 5:A Family Of Serpents

**_Chapter 5: A Family Of Serpents_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S._**

 _The Slytherin Common Room, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **A** tall and rather thin fifth year Slytherin wizard by the name of Felix Rosier had been their chosen prefect whom had been tasked with seeing to the newest batch of first year Slytherins and getting them to their common room in one piece. Rowan seemed to be in awe of the older wizard as both he and Sevier Prince entered the Slytherin common room. It had a true vision of beauty, high walls of cool gray stone, a finely carved fireplace in the center of the room and the large tanks on the sides of the wall gave a glimpse into the murky depths of the black lake.

Sevier had been greatly astounded by his surroundings noting the traditional serpent carvings and the brilliant mosaic paintings along the walls that created an air of adverse sophistication despite what any of the other houses might believe of Slytherin as a whole. The clean cut diamond pattern of white marble that fitted itself nicely over the stone flooring had resulted in the rather impressive clicking sound of those moving along it's surface.

The raven haired wizard had found he quite enjoyed the sound as he turned his attention to the high rows of book shelves that lined the furthest wall from the entrance and the elegant black leather sofas and armchairs that were placed to ensure a bit of luxurious comfort for those diligently tending to their studies.

There were desks made from the finest mahogany wood and tables of equal like as well as chair all waiting for any student ready to hit the books and get a superior leg up on their competition be it another Slytherin or members of another Hogwarts House.

"Is it just me or is it a bit chilly in here?" asked Rowan noting the slight draft that seemed to linger despite the warmth from a burning fireplace.

Sevier noted the silver serpent emblem on the base of the white marble fireplace. It had been exactly as Jacob described it and more. Truth be told his elder brother's words and his parents' distant memories had not done the Slytherin Common room justice. He found as he stood in the very room once shared by his family for generations that one had to truly feel the floor beneath their feet to appreciate the truly awe inspiring wonder that came with being a Slytherin.

"Get use to it." said Felix Rosier. "We're beneath the castle and below the black lake by design so it's always going to be drafty here all year round which is why we keep the fireplace going."

Sevier turned his attention to the fifteen year old wizard.

At first glance, Felix Rosier had not been the least impressive. He was tall of course and thin but he had neat short cropped brown hair and dark eyes that seemed unassuming despite his apparent ambition. His cheeks were gaunt and his expression almost like that of a serpent ready to strike.

"Professor Snape will be here soon to greet you first years." he said his voice showing all the signs of puberty. "Might I suggest you refraining from pissing him off lest he began taking house points before we've even begun the school term."

Sevier had not been in the least intimidated by the likes of Felix Rosier nor Severus Snape.

"I have no intention of causing trouble." he said coolly.

"Nor do I." replied Rowan looking a bit insulted that he would be considered a trouble-maker at all. "I plan to get to my studies as soon as possible."

Felix rolled his eyes.

"Spare me the brown-nosing." growled Felix. "Just know that I've got my eye on you Prince...your brother's caused enough damage to Slytherins reputation we don't need another doing the same."

"I am not my brother." said Sevier Prince with a glint of annoyance behind his obsidian gaze.

Felix Rosier glared at him as if he had not heard a word he'd said.

"We'll see." he said before walking off to tend to the other new Slytherin arrivals.

Rowan rolled his eyes once Felix had been gone.

"Can you believe that bloke?" he asked as if surprised. "Slytherin or not, Rosier had no right to..."

"I don't need you to attempt to make me feel better Rowan." said Sevier trying to suppress his annoyance.

"I...know I was just..." began Rowan unsure how to address his new friend's anger.

"I'm sorry." said Sevier catching himself. "I didn't mean to take it out on you Rowan...it's just that..."

"Rosier got under your skin taking about your wayward elder brother." said Rowan in understanding. "I get it...and no harm done...let's just enjoy the fact that we've actually made it to our common room in one piece."

"Agreed." replied Sevier with something of a smile.

Just as the students were chatting amoungst themselves, there was a loud rumbling like the onset of a storm or the roar of an unleashed dragon before the billowing of black robes signaled the arrival of the Slytherin Head of House, Potions Professor Severus S. Snape.

"Up close it's uncanny how much you two resemble each other." said Rowan unable to help his observation of the imposing ebony clad professor before them.

Sevier watched Severus Snape with a hint of fascination. His walk had been brisk and with just a few short strides he stood in the center of the Slytherin common room near the white marble fireplace

His eyes were the same blazing obsidian that were the staple of the wizarding Prince family and his lengthy raven hair had been draped just above his shoulders as he stood before his now silence struck students.

"Those of you returning, you already know whom I am and I shall not need to remind you what happens to those whom take it upon themselves to not only make my look like a fool before the entire student body but Slytherin as a whole." said Snape in a low baritone drawl that seemed to intensify via their surroundings. "Those of you, whom are joining us for the first time...will have to defer to the judgement of your betters in terms of how things are done here at Hogwarts...there will be no coddling on my end in any fashion...if you are ill I suggest you make your way to the infirmary...if there is not a life or death situation then I am not to be disturbed...I suggest you learn and learn quickly if you wish to survive any term here if not then you simply are not worthy of being Slytherin or a student here at Hogwarts."

As Snape spoke he turned his attention to Sevier Prince and his eyes narrowed as they had back in The Great Hall.

"Time will tell if any of you are worthy in the least of the serpent crest that lines the outside of your robes...for now...I suggest you do well to cause as little disturbances as possible we Slytherins already have the disadvantage of ever other house being out to take house points from us at a moment's notice...despite my attempts to even the playing field..." continued Snape. "Know that any and all attempts to break school rules and disgrace this house will result in sever consequences from me...keep the noise to a minimum and carry on with your childish fumbling."

With that he swept out of the room but not before glaring at Sevier Prince one last time before his swift strides saw to him disappearing within the darkened corridors of the dungeons.

"Snape doesn't seem to like you very much." said Rowan observing the hostile glare from the Potions Professor.

"He doesn't know me." replied Sevier turning his attention toward the pressing business of getting sorted out in the common room.

"I suppose we should chose our beds." said Rowan changing the subject.

"I suppose so." replied the raven haired wizard still staring at the door where Snape had gone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Boys Dormitory, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Sevier Prince had picked the large black four poster bed closest to one of the large tanks where he could view the black lake while he slept. There had been something comforting about being near the water and the many aquatic creatures that swam beneath the surface of the lake. His trunk had arrived due to his mother's efforts and he saw that his mother had already written him when the family owl had disposed of a few feathers before taking off back toward The Prince Family Estate.

"Looks like you got a letter." said Rowan with a smile as he settled into his own very similar black four poster bed.

"I'll read it later." said Sevier taking off his school robes and flopping down onto his bed. "This has been a lot to take in and I already know she's only going to go on about Jacob and how not to disgrace the family like he did."

Rowan felt a bit of pity for his new friend.

"Sorry." he said.

"It's not your fault Rowan." replied Sevier with a sign. "I knew I was facing an uphill battle the moment I got my Hogwarts letter...to tell you the truth I've been battling my parents about the very same thing ever since Jacob was featured in The Daily Prophet...they almost didn't let me come to Hogwarts."

"If that were to happen then you and I never would have become friends and been sorted into Slytherin together." said Rowan doing some quick recollecting.

"Exactly." replied Sevier. "All I want is the chance to prove myself with this school and eventually the wizarding world...it's not becoming being forced to live in my elder brother's shadow no matter if he established a reputation for good or ill."

Rowan seemed to understand his new friend's plight and sympathized.

"Well...since we are here at Hogwarts which class are you most looking forward to?" he asked trying to change the subject back to one that seemed to amplify his own anticipation.

"Believe it or not, I'm most looking forward to Potions." said Sevier.

"That's surprising considering Professor Snape seems to detest you on sight." replied the British-Indian boy as he fiddled with his glasses.

"All the more reason to get to work in proving my use to him." replied Sevier. "Incidentally, Jacob was fond of Charms class with Professor Flitwick."

"Well, as it so happens we have Charms class first thing in the morning...well after breakfast in The Great Hall of course." said Rowan.

Sevier rested his head against the pillows of his bed after finally having completed his long awaited journey to Hogwarts Castle. It seemed his excitement and the onset of anticipation from the day had left him thoroughly exhausted and he began to slowly drift off into a contented slumber.

"I look forward to it." he managed before nodding off as the sound of his new friend Rowan Khanna's voice faded into barely audible whispers.


	7. Chapter 6:The Kind Of Terror That Goes

_**Chapter 6: The Kind Of Terror That Goes Bump In The Night**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Boys Dormitory, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **S** evier Prince awoke at some point in the middle of the night to numerous blood curdling screams as he attempted to sleep off his exhaustion from the previous day's journey to Hogwarts Castle. He had barely been able to make sense of what was occurring but had been well prepared for a fight none the less. As he fumbled out of bed, Sevier caught the faint and distant sound of rattling chains as he gripped his wand and made his way toward the common room. There had been no sign of Rowan or the other boys sharing the same dorm. Just various piles of clothes, Slytherin robes, pillows, and tossed covers. The raven haired wizard seemed to be quite focused as he made his way to where he'd found the boys whom shared his dorm huddled in a corner and trembling as they held on to one another.

Rowan had recognized him straight away.

"S-Sevier come quick...T-The...B-Bloody Baron is out and about." he said trembling with the other groups of terrified first year Slytherins.

Sevier rolled his eyes not in the least intimidated by the likes of the Bloody Baron, he had been well aware of the Hogwarts ghost that loved to torment first year Slytherins. Jacob had after all given him a detailed rundown of the Baron in chains and splattered with the blood of no doubt an innocent soul.

"You've awakened me for this nonsense?" he asked in a voice similar in tone as that of Professor Snape's before he left them all to their first night here in Hogwarts.

His obsidian eyes narrowed in annoyance as he gripped his wand wanting nothing more than to hex the lot of them for awakening him at such an indecent hour.

The rattling of chains filled his ears and the blood curdling bellow of The Bloody Baron was heard as the group of huddled first years had attempted to get away from him. Sevier Prince had not been scared of the blood soaked house ghost in the least. He seemed to be poised and waiting as The Bloody Baron neared him rattling his chains and growling in madness.

" _Petrificus totalus!_ " shouted Sevier striking the Slytherin house ghost in the chest with the well timed spell.

The move had not been something the likes of The Bloody Baron had ever seen before as he had been caught completely by surprise and unable to move once the spell struck him. The huddled Slytherin first years were all staring at Sevier Prince with collective mix of admiration and fear as he narrowed his eyes at them. While It was clear that the raven haired boy was well versed in magic even before attending Hogwarts. What they didn't know was that Jacob had already prepared his youngest sibling for the perils of Hogwarts before hand.

"Go back to bed." he said in annoyance with his lengthy raven hair draped at his shoulders and his harsh expression the splitting image of the Potions Professor as he stormed out of the common room slamming the door behind him as he headed back to bed his robes billowing behind him.

It didn't take long before "Mini Snape" to be added to his short list of monikers on the part of his fellow first years.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The Great Hall had been silent as Sevier Prince made his way inside amid whispers and curious staring. Several of the elder Slytherins had taken notice of him once word of his handling of the unruly house ghost had gotten around to all of the other students amid hushed whispers. Still a bit exhausted from having his slumber interrupted due to the infernal house ghost, Sevier sat beside a waiting Rowan as he attempted to keep his eyes open in order to actually enjoy his breakfast.

"Good morning Sevier." said Rowan rather cheerfully.

"I don't see what's so good about all this noise...could hardly get a wink of sleep with all the bloody chatter going on last night." said Sevier as he yawned before taking up a fork and turning his attention to the empty plate before him.

The Slytherin table had been filled with as many various choices of what one would want for breakfast and the homely glow of the candles that kept The Great Hall lit seemed quite the impressive sight even a day removed from the first night spent in such a wondrously magical place.

"I know you may not wish to hear it, but everyone's talking about the way you handled The Bloody Baron last night...it was with no effort at all...most of use would have fainted if we had to been approached by him, but you stopped him in his tracks." said the dark haired Slytherin with a bit of admiration in his tone.

"Oh...that...I don't like to be interrupted when sleeping." replied Sevier in a bored tone. "Jacob and I use to share a room and hexing him in secret was the only way I could get any proper sleep given his tendency to try out his new spells from Hogwarts on me."

"So that's how you knew that spell." said Rowan before looking rather puzzled. "Didn't your mother forbid you and your brother from using magic outside of Hogwarts?"

"Of course she did." replied Sevier but when Jacob started going to Hogwarts we found ways to adhere to her wishes and not remain ignorant of everything in the wizarding world.

"Clever." said Rowan. "I mostly just stuck to researching as much as I could about everything before coming here."

"I did my research...and learned a few practical spells whenever my brother sent home letters describing his experiences here..." replied Sevier turning his attention to shoveling a bit of eggs and toast onto his formerly empty plate. "I simply researched a few spells before coming here to practice on once I got to school."

Rowan smiled.

"I have to say I'm impressed so far, but I wonder what Professor Flitwick would think about your talent in spell work." he said still with his voice holding a good deal of admiration.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait until we get to class then." said Sevier scooping his eggs onto his spoon and shoveling them into his mouth.

Now that he was fully awake, he seemed to have quite the appetite.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Staff Table, The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The Potions Master had not in the least been a morning person as he did his best to keep from hexing every snickering Gryffindor shooting off at the mouth about his "greasy hair and constant lack of expression". For all intense and purposes he did his best to ignore this urge as he found himself once more noting the presence of the young Mr. Prince.

The Headmaster seemed to be interested in the latest Prince to arrive at Hogwarts Castle as well as his unsettling blue eyes twinkled in an apparent appreciation of the young wizard's journey so far, there were things about the older wizard and his manner that Snape had never bothered to try and understand but his cause for concern regarding Sevier Prince was quite reasonable in this case.

"It appears that your young Mr. Prince is already making waves here at Hogwarts." said the Headmaster.

"Yes, it appears so." replied Snape as his obsidian gaze flickered for a moment as he noted that there had been something very strange about the young wizard.

"Does it bother you that your young cousin was placed into your care?" asked Dumbledore turning his attention to Snape whom had nearly choked on the piece of toast he had attempted to eat before the comment caught him off guard.

"My what?" he growled in an attempt to deny any link between him any this soon to be young trouble maker before them.

"Come now Severus." said Dumbledore with a smirk. "Surely you recall the boy is the son of Sepherus Prince, your cousin on your mother's side if I am not mistaken."

Snape narrowed his eyes as he looked upon Sevier Prince. It had been difficult enough distancing himself from the disrespectful trouble making Jacob Prince given that he had been his head of house as well and to find himself saddled with the lesser Prince for a chance to have the boy bring his house humiliation all over again was quite the aggravating feat.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." replied Snape turning his attention back to his toast all the while glaring rather murderously at the young Sevier Prince. As far as he was concerned, Sevier was just as much a disappointment as his brother had been...of course they were the sons of his snobbish Pureblood cousin so it seemed only fitting they would bring him disgrace as well.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Slytherin Table, The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Rowan seemed to have been the first to notice that their Head Of House seemed to have been bothered by Sevier Prince having been placed into his care as he tapped the raven haired Slytherin on the shoulder.

"Don't look now but I believe Professor Snape has it in for you." said Rowan sounding a bit concerned.

Sevier rolled his eyes. He knew all too well the disappointment his brother probably caused their elder cousin and the embarrassment of having to be responsible for a student that had gone so far into breaking the rules that he was expelled for it. Still, he meant to make his time at Hogwarts his own without having to deal with Jacob's obnoxious antics hanging over his head.

"Let him glower, I'll show him and everyone here...that I am not my brother." said Sevier turning his attention back to enjoying his breakfast despite everyone having turned their attention toward him.

It seemed the poor Slytherin was in for more than just an uphill battle as it seemed people were actively taking bets in other houses on just how badly he'd screw up just because of Jacob's mistakes.

As Sevier Prince continued to eat blatantly ignoring all the eyes that had fallen on him in the Great Hall, one Slytherin girl with impressive orange bangs also had begun to take note of him as well as the apparent concern their new Head of House had concerning his behavior.


End file.
